


Atlas: Space

by moonscorpios



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscorpios/pseuds/moonscorpios
Summary: Albus thought he would fall in love with him every time he opened his eyes and looked at him sleeping at his side.A story inspired by Sleeping At Last's songs.





	1. Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people. This is the first chapter of this short fic that I wrote. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Listen to the song which inspired me to write this chapter:  
> Sun by Sleeping At Last https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3PfheWvgl8

_With golden string_  
_Our universe was brought to life_  
_That we may fall in love_  
_Every time we open up our eyes_

 

Albus felt the sunrays on his face. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Scorpius lying next to him. He was still asleep. His silver hair was covering part of his eye. Albus hesitated to move his lock. He contained himself. He didn't want to wake him up; he feared the moment would end when he opened his eyes.

They were in Albus' bedroom. Both of them decided to spend the summer together. Albus had stayed at the Manor for a week. This time was Scorpius' turn to visit him.

It was the first time they shared a bed intentionally, sometimes, they had fallen asleep when they had been studying or doing homework. But last night had been different. Scorpius had woken up in the middle of the night screaming. Albus, worried, had come to his bed. His friend had cried on his shoulder. He didn't recount his nightmare, but he asked him to sleep next to him. Albus had accepted without a second thought.

Albus sighed and sat down on his bed. He hoped he didn't wake up his friend. Scorpius groaned in his dreams and moved closer to him. He put his head on Albus' tight. Albus closed his eyes and tried to control his body reacting. He was fifteen and a hormonal teenager. He could feel his smooth hair on his skin. He wanted to slide his finger between his locks, but friends didn't do that. However, friends didn't share a bed nor slept in each other arms.

Someone knocked at the door. The sound woke Scorpius. They looked at each other with shame, like they were doing something forbidden. When Albus got up from the bed, Ginny opened the door. She grinned at them.

"Good morning, boys."

"Morning, mom," grunted Albus.

"Did I wake you?"

"There's no problem, Mrs Potter," said Scorpius.

Albus looked at his friend. His face was red, and he was looking at his hands ashamed. Ginny didn't notice his odd behaviour or decided to not comment on it.

"I just come to say that breakfast is ready," announced Ginny, "I know it's early, but Harry and I have to go to work."

"Oh Thanks, Mrs Potter," said Scorpius politely.

"Scorpius, I had already told you, you can call me Ginny."

"Okay, Ginny."

"We will be there in a sec," said Albus hastily. He wanted his mom to leave them already.

Ginny smiled at them one more time, and then she closed the door. Albus was covering his crotch with a pillow. He hoped Scorpius hadn't noted his little problem.

There was an awkward silence. Scorpius was still on the bed looking at his long fingers. Albus coughed, and his friend glanced at him. He grinned trying to pretend the situation wasn't ponderous. His friend smiled back. Albus didn't know what to say. He wanted to talk about how it felt sleeping next to him, but he knew Scorpius didn't feel the same way.

"I think we have to get up and change our pyjamas," said Scorpius, "I don't want to make your family wait for us."

Albus didn't know what to think about Scorpius avoiding the issue. It seemed they would keep it secret and never mention it again. Albus nodded trying to ignore the burn on his chest.

"You can use the bathroom," said Albus, "I will change here."

"Okay."

Scorpius stood up from his bed. He raised his arms and his pyjama lift a bit. Albus could see part of his belly. He beamed unconsciously, but he faded his grin when he remembered his feelings could ruin their friendship.

Scorpius took his clothes and left the bedroom. Albus sighed and looked out the window. It was a sunny day. He had always preferred that kind of days when there were no clouds in the sky. He knew Scorpius fancied the rain. He wished it was cloudy instead. He wanted to see that smile on Scorpius' face, the one that he put when he was cosy on the couch gazing at the teardrops gliding in the window.

He wasn't hard anymore, so he got up from his bed. He grabbed his clothes off his closet. He put them on his bed. Albus took his shirt off. He looked at the mirror. He had gained some muscles thanks to Quidditch, but he was still a bit slender.

Scorpius opened the door. He looked at him surprised. He blushed and closed the door.

"Sorry," he apologised, "I thought you were all dressed."

Albus heard a laugh outside his room. He knew it belonged to his brother.

"I just saw him shirtless," explained Scorpius.

"And that made you flush?" asked James.

"Stop teasing him," yelled Albus.

James chuckled again, and then he heard he was leaving. Albus changed his clothes quickly. Then he opened the door. Scorpius smiled at him shyly. He entered the room and put his clothes inside his bag.

"Let's go, I am starving," said Albus.

"Why it doesn't surprise me?"

"Shut up."

They smiled at each other. Maybe Scorpius wanted to forget last night. They could act like it never happened, but Albus knew that he would always remember it.

  
Albus was sitting on the bench, next to him was Scorpius. Both of them were eating ice cream. James had stayed at home with Lily, so they were alone. The moment was perfect for them to talk. Albus could confess his feelings. He could tell him he loved him deeply.

The sun was shining on Scorpius' hair. Albus smiled at the image. He stared at his beauty. He wanted to memorise that picture.

"What are you thinking?" asked Scorpius.

"About you," answered Albus.

"Oh," whispered Scorpius.

Albus shook his head. He shouldn't have told him that. Scorpius was blushing again. He looked adorable as always. Albus had to repress the desire to kiss his cheeks.

"Al, I don't want to make this awkward," said Scorpius.

"What do you mean?" asked Albus with his heart racing.

"I am sorry if I made things uncomfortable," apologised Scorpius, "I shouldn't have to ask you to stay in my bed with me."

Albus looked away. He felt rejected.

"So you regret it?"

"If that made you uncomfortable, yes."

"I decided to stay with you, Scorp," said Albus, "I wanted to."

"Did you?" asked Scorpius with his eyes open.

"Yes, I want the best for you. You are my best friend. It doesn't matter if we share a bed, it shouldn't be awkward. We didn't do anything else, we just slept."

Albus wanted to tell him the truth. He wanted to scream at the sun how much he loved him, but he feared to lose him. He couldn't bear that.

"You are right," said Scorpius smiling, "Friends share everything, even beds!"

Albus giggled at his comment. Both of them knew it wasn't true.

"Yeah, it doesn't have to be weird."

They continued eating in silence for a moment. Scorpius finished his cone and licked his fingers.

"Al, can we keep this a secret?" asked Scorpius looking at him.

"What?"

"You know about what happened."

"If you want to."

"It would be more special in that way," excused Scorpius.

His friend was avoiding his gaze.

Albus stared at him while Scorpius was looking at the sky. He knew he was in love with him. He craved to wake up next to him every morning. Albus thought he would fall in love with him every time he opened his eyes and looked at him sleeping at his side.

 


	2. Mercury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the delay. Enjoy the chapter! :)

_I know the further I go_  
_The harder I try, only keeps my eyes closed_  
_And somehow I’ve fallen in love_  
_With this middle ground at the cost of my soul_

 

It was snowing outside. Scorpius was looking out the window. He tried to ignore Albus talking with Susan Flint. It was obvious the girl had a crush on him. She twirled her dark hair with her finger when she was next to Albus. The boy was so dense that he didn't notice the girl wanted more than just being friends.

Scorpius took a sip of his butterbeer; he would have preferred hot cocoa, but in Hogsmeade only sold it in Madam Puddifoot's. He didn't want to take Albus there. It was a place for couples, and they were only friends. He repeated himself that he was good with the idea of them being friends and nothing more. He tried to convince himself that he didn't fancy Albus.

The original plan was that Albus and Scorpius would spend their times together at Hogsmeade, only the two of them, but Susan had seen them inside the Three Broomsticks and approached them. Of course, Albus accepted that she could sit with them.

Susan laughed loudly. Scorpius frowned his brow. She had a nice laugh, and she was pretty. Probably, Albus liked her too. His friend was grinning at the girl. Scorpius couldn't take it anymore. He put money on the table and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Albus worried.

"I am going to look for a present for my parents," he answered shrugging.

"We will go with you," said Albus.

Scorpius bit his lip. He didn't like how Albus included Susan in the plan.

"It's okay," said Scorpius, "You can stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Susan pulled Albus' sleeve to get his attention. He looked at her with a fondness smile. Then he turned to Scorpius one more time.

"Then I will see you later," said Albus.

"Yes," repeated Scorpius.

"Bye," said Susan with a proud smile.

"Goodbye."

He left the place without looking back. A part of him had wished Albus would have followed him outside, or at least that he had insisted him to stay. It was better that way. He didn't enjoy when Albus was flirting with girls. He said to himself if didn't have anything to do with jealousy, but it was hard to believe.

Scorpius shoved his hands on his pockets. It was cold outside. At night, in the dungeons felt cold too, but Albus had warmed him with his arms. They had slept together anew, even though they had promised they would never do it again. Scorpius felt protected in his arms, that's why he always asked him to stay, and Albus never refused.

Scorpius tried not to think about Albus sharing a bed with Susan. They would do more about than just sleep; they probably would snog. He removed that image from his mind. He shook his head and continued walking through the people.

The road was almost empty, a lot of people were inside the stores. Some kids were playing with the snow. Scorpius remembered the first time he had gone to Hogsmeade. He had been with Albus. They had bought many sweets at Honeydukes, and then they had visited the Shrieking Shack. Scorpius knew that it was a myth that the house was haunted, although they were fearful. It had been the first time, that they had held hands. Scorpius had felt secure with Albus at his side.

He was meandering. He didn't know where his feet were taking him. He stopped outside a quill store. He observed the quills through the window. Albus had bought him one in their fourth year for his birthday. He had said it was because he loved to write. Scorpius smiled at the memory.

He didn't know what to do. He could buy the present for his father, but he had no idea on what to give him. He wanted to gift his mother jewellery, and he wouldn't find it there.

Maybe it was better to return to the castle, he could sit on the couch and read a book while the fire of the chimney warmed him. He started walking towards the castle when he listened to someone calling his name. He knew it was Albus. He stopped and looked back. His friend was running toward him.

"Are you leaving already?" asked Albus.

Scorpius looked at Albus who had his nose red for the cold. He was cuter than usual with his green beanie and his Slytherin scarf around his neck. There was no sign of Susan.

"Where is Susan?"

Albus flushed and avoided his gaze. That meant something had happened between them. They were getting in the way of the people. Albus held his wrist and pulled him toward a store. He left his hand, and Albus tried to catch it again. It was just a moment of hesitation, but that made Scorpius' heart race.

"So, what happened?" asked Scorpius rubbing his hands.

"Why do you think something happened?"

"Because you are not with her, and you are acting weird."

"Okay... she kissed me."

Scorpius lowered his gaze at Albus' lips. They were a bit purple for the cold, but they were still pretty. He wanted to taste his mouth and other parts of him. He blushed at the thought. Albus bit his lip and looked away.

"She surprised me," explained Albus.

Scorpius snorted and shook his head.

"What?" asked Albus.

"It was obvious she was into you," answered Scorpius, "She constantly flirts with you, and you flirt back."

"That's no true," denied Albus hastily, "I didn't like her in that way."

"You are lying."

Albus let a sigh left his mouth. He wanted to touch his hair like he always did when he was frustrated, but his beanie didn't let him.

"Well maybe I like her," admitted Albus, "But I didn't want her to be my first kiss. And for the record, I didn't kiss her back."

Scorpius always had supposed that Albus would be the first one of them to get a kiss. Sometimes, he had hoped their first kiss would be with each other. He knew his feelings weren't platonic.

"And how was it?" asked Scorpius curious.

"I don't know... Sloppy, I think."

"So she isn't a good kisser, is she?"

"Maybe I am the one who doesn't know how to kiss."

"No, I think you are a good kisser," commented Scorpius. When he noticed what he had said, he shook his head. "I meant... I don't know. I am not an expert on kissing. I have never kissed anyone before. My opinion doesn't matter."

Scorpius looked away. He knew his face was red with embarrassment. He always talked too much. Albus giggled at his reaction. He took his hand. Scorpius looked at him surprised.

"Let's go to our dorm," said Albus yawning.

He knew he meant they would get to rest, but he felt his stomach flattering.

"Okay," agreed Scorpius.

He would always go whenever Albus wanted to. He would follow him into the end of the world if he asked to.

 

* * *

They were alone in their dorm. Scorpius was reading a book, or more like he was trying to concentrate on the reading. Albus was on his bed eating a chocolate frog. Scorpius glanced at him. His friend noticed him and grinned. Albus stood up from his bed and approached him. He laid down next to him.

"You shouldn't have let me alone with Susan," said Albus with his eyes closed.

"I thought you wanted to be with her instead with me." He couldn't control the bitter in his voice.

"I would never prefer anyone over you," said Albus with a serious tone.

Scorpius looked at him. Albus' eyes were on him. They stared at each other eyes. Scorpius could lose himself easily on them.

"Really?" asked Scorpius in a whisper.

"I swear it, Scorp," said Albus smiling, "You are the most important person in my life."

Scorpius beamed at him. He left his book on his trunk, and then he laid near to Albus. He was close enough to distinguish his freckles adorning his nose. He wanted to trace constellations with them. When Albus blinked, he could see his long eyelashes get entangled.

"Sorry for leaving you," said Albus.

"It's okay."

"I noticed you didn't buy anything for your parents. You couldn't decide?"

"Yes, it was hard to pick a gift for them."

He wanted to tell him the truth. He had been meandering on the streets thinking about him. He had felt lost on Hogsmeade without him. And in the middle of the road, he had a revelation: he was in love with him. He couldn't continue denying his feeling.

"You didn't tell me why you left Susan."

"I had already told you she kissed me."

"I know, but did you just left her when she kissed you?"

"Not exactly," started Albus, "After she kissed me I asked her why she had done that. She told me because she fancied me. She wanted to know if I liked her too, I told her I didn't know. She returned to her friends and told me to come to her when I was sure about my feelings."

"Oh, she doesn't deserve you."

"Why?"

"She felt rejected, so she acted like a bitch."

"Scorpius!" Albus chuckled.

Scorpius bit his tongue. He shouldn't have said that.

"Sorry!"

"I never thought I would hear you said that word."

"I am not that innocent."

He smirked at Albus. His friend just laughed. He moved closer to him. Their knees were together. Scorpius just had to lean a bit, and their lips would touch.

"I am...," started Albus, "I think I..."

Albus looked away. 

"What?"

"I am tired," said Albus glancing at his hands, "I am just tired."

Albus closed his eyes. Scorpius supposed he would sleep with him again. He closed the curtains and got inside his sheets. His friend did the same. Albus put his arm around his waist. Scorpius' head was on his chest, he could hear his heartbeats. With that sound, he fell asleep.


	3. Venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for keep you waiting so long for an update.  
> This chapter has a lot of fluff. I hope you enjoy it.

_At first, I thought you were a constellation_  
_I made a map of your stars, then I had a revelation:_  
_You’re as beautiful as endless_  
_You’re the universe I’m helpless in_

They were in their sixth year; they were taller than the first time they had used the invisibility cloak. Now it was Albus'. James had graduated from Hogwarts, and he had proffered him the cloak.

Albus and Scorpius were walking together under the cloak. They attempted not to make noise. It was past midnight, they were supposed to be in their dorm. Albus couldn't sleep, and Scorpius had been awake studying, so he had suggested going to the Astronomy Tower to gaze at the stars.

"I don't know why I agreed to come with you," said Scorpius nervous.

"You worry too much," complained Albus, "Everything is going to be fine."

"We could be expelled."

Albus snorted. Scorpius glared at him. They shouldn't make any noise.

"If someone catches us, we will only have detention," consoled Albus.

"I don't like detentions," grunted Scorpius, "My parents would be disappointed with me."

"If you keep talking, someone will hear us."

Scorpius nodded and bit the inside of his cheek. They continued walking to the Astronomy Tower in silence.

Albus wished to have the Marauder's map, but his father had kept it in his office. He had told him it could be dangerous. One day, Albus and his siblings tried to steal it, but they didn't achieve it because Harry Potter had put spells to protect it.

They put the cloak off. Scorpius seemed nervous; he was eating his nails. Albus smiled at him reassuringly. He opened the door with an Alohomora. He let Scorpius enter first. When they were outside the tower, Albus closed the door.

They had been there, but not alone. It felt different, more intimate. Scorpius was gazing at the sky. He had his mouth slightly open for the surprise. Albus smiled at the sight of his friend.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Albus staring at Scorpius.

"Yes, it is."

  
Scorpius looked at him. He flushed when he noticed Albus was staring at him. His friend grinned and looked at the floor. Albus approached him and took his hand. They held hands when no one could see him. They did things that weren't supposed to do by friends when they were alone. They hadn't kissed yet, because Albus was waiting for the perfect moment, and he wanted to be sure Scorpius felt the same way. He knew he liked boys. Scorpius had told him at the beginning of the year that he had dated an Italian boy during his trip. Albus had been jealous when Scorpius told him, but he tried to hide it.

"I knew you would like it," said Albus smiling.

"You already know that I love the night sky," commented Scorpius, "I was named after a constellation."

Albus nodded still grinning at him. "That's one thing that I like about you."

Scorpius released his hand. He didn't look at Albus. He walked to the handrail and put his hands on it. Scorpius was looking at the sky again. Albus stood at his side. They were in silence. He only could hear his heart beating faster inside his chest. Then he heard Scorpius sob. Albus turned to him. His friend was wiping tears away from his face. Albus approached him.

"I knew you would like it," said Albus smiling.

"You already know that I love the night sky," commented Scorpius, "I was named after a constellation."

Albus nodded still grinning at him. "That's one thing that I like about you."

Scorpius released his hand. He didn't look at Albus. He walked to the handrail and put his hands on it. Scorpius was looking at the sky again. Albus stood at his side. They were in silence. He only could hear his heart beating faster inside his chest. Then he heard Scorpius sob. Albus turned to him. His friend was wiping tears away from his face. Albus approached him.

"Stop, Al," pleaded Scorp.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Scorpius shrugged and shook his head. "I don't understand you, Al."

Albus furrowed his eyebrows. "I am an open book for you, Scorp."

"No, you are not," denied Scorpius stroking his hair with his hands.

"Well, I don't understand you either," said Albus exasperated.

"I think I have been clear with you."

"No, I don't get why you are angry with me. I took you here because I know you. I just wanted to be with you under the stars."

"This is what I mean!" exclaimed Scorpius, "You said things like that like it was normal. Sometimes you act like we are just friends, and other times it seems you want to be more than just that. You confuse me all the time."

"You are the same, Scorpius," protested Albus, "Sometimes it seems that you are ashamed of me."

"I just don't like rumours about us."

"So you are ashamed of people thinking that we are together?"

"No, I would never be ashamed of being with you."

"Really?"

Scorpius laughed sharply. He shook his head like he couldn't believe Albus.

"Albus, I love you okay? I have been in love with you for a long time. And I don't know if you feel the same. Sometimes you kissed other people in my face, and then you make details like this. I am just tired of guessing."

Albus didn't say anything. He was processing what Scorpius had told him. He couldn't believe he returned his feeling. Scorpius was in love with him too. He had been worried about not being loved back.

"Say something," pleaded Scorpius.

Albus walked toward him. He took his face with his hands and caressed his cheeks. Then he kissed him. It hadn't been his first kiss, but with anyone had felt that right. He felt like he had been waiting for that moment all his life. It was perfect, and the stars shining above them made it better.

"I love you too," whispered Albus on his lips.

Scorpius smiled at him and hugged him tightly around his waist.

"What you didn't say anything?" asked Scorpius.

"I didn't know if you feel the same. I didn't want to lose you."

"I wasn't the one giving you mixed signals."

Albus laughed and shook his head. It was true that Scorpius didn't have shown interest in someone else, but he acted uncomfortable when he mentioned the things they did alone.

"But you always acted weird when I reminded you about what we do."

Scorpius released from his embrace. He looked at him with his grey eyes. He was still smiling.

"Sorry about that. I feared that you would find out how I felt about you, and then left me."

"We were both idiots," said Albus giggling.

"But you were more," added Scorpius.

Albus shrugged his shoulders. Scorpius was right. He had acted like a prick at the party kissing a boy in front of Scorpius just to made him jealous.

"I am sorry for kissing Alfie at the party."

"Nevermind," said Scorpius, "Now you are mine."

Scorpius pulled Albus toward him and kissed him again. This time Albus placed one hand around his nape, and the other around his waist. It was more passionate than the first one. Scorpius was the one who opened his mouth and let Albus deepened the kiss. He was losing himself in the moment; he forgot where he was. Nothing around him mattered, the only important thing was that his lips were on Scorpius'.

When they broke apart, they smiled at each other. Scorpius sat on the floor and patted at his side for Albus to sat next to him. He obeyed him. Albus laid on the floor. Scorpius did the same and set his head on his shoulder. Albus put his arm around his waist.

They were both looking at the sky. Scorpius showed him the constellations. The stars were beautiful, but Scorpius was more. Albus had compared his beauty with constellations', but at that moment having Scorpius at his side below the night sky, he realised Scorpius couldn't be compared with the stars. He was beyond that. He was magnificent like a universe. He was beautiful as endless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. The next update will be next week.


End file.
